


Dragons own everything: The Great Book Fire

by Starlight8303



Category: D&D - Fandom, Dragons rule everything, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Shadow the hedgehog rip off, lots of memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight8303/pseuds/Starlight8303
Summary: Everything is ruled by Dragons, in this land. A group of adventurers is soon about to join forces, The great book Fire! They are doomed to fail but who knows. Read about the (Mis)Adventures of Sarnan Fire, Spell Book and Marzamas the great today! In this story today. I'm going through some of this Chapters quickly because it's very early game and it doesn't have a lot of notes on it.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Sarnan/Roran
Kudos: 1





	1. The begining: A prelude part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prelude to what's about to come go to Chapter 3 for the real first chapter

Sarnan walks to the door of the Last Man Tavern, the local tavern in the area. "Okay, Sarnan. Today is the day. I'm going to become a full-fledge adventurer." She said to herself before walking into the tavern. Sarnan looks around the tavern and sees loads of different people but only one catches her eyes. A tall and handsome drow, sitting alone at the bar and Sarnan is blushing now, great. Now he is walking over to her, wonderful. "Hello, there. My name is Ronar." The drow said to her. "Hi! My name is Sarnan Fire." She said kinda awkwardly. He smirks a bit, "Well Miss Fire. Would you like a drink?" He said offering her a drink. She blushes and takes the drink, she drinks it. She probably shouldn't have but she did.

The next morning didn't start off well. She woke up with a headache and wait this isn't her room, this wasn't her bed and was those her clothes on the ground... 'Oh no...' She thought to herself then she looked over and saw him. The drow from yesterday and then she realized that his clothes on the ground too. He woke up a bit and kissed her on her cheek, "Mornin' love...." Oh great, she was blushing more, "Morning..." She said embarrassedly. He got up and dressed. She figured she should do the same thing.

Later on, nothing mentionable happened, Sarnan and Ronar had breakfast and they talked about last night and it was nice, then they found out about a giant spider. "Giant spider? This sounds like an amazing adventure!" She said excitedly about it. Ronar nods, "Let's go then." and soon they were off to the cave. Sarnan couldn't see a thing till she cast dancing lights. "Oh I didn't know you were a bard~," Ronar said. Sarnan blushes and nods, "Oh yeah I am."


	2. The beginning: A prelude part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the The prelude part one

Sarnan and Ronar walks through the town talking about what's about to come and getting to know each other more. Soon they arrive at the cave. "Oh it's dark...." Sarnan said worried a bit. Ronar walks in, "It's fine, I can see." She followed him til it got very dark and she casts a spell to see. Then there was a noise. "What was that?" Ronar asks. Sarnan points to the giant spider.

The spider goes to attack Ronar. Ronar gets hit and swigs his sword at it, but misses. Sarnan hides, scared and unsure what to do. Ronar slashes the spider but it was to late and he dies. Sarnan grabs one of his fingers and runs away.

She walks into town and lies about killing the spider, they believe her and pay her the reward. Sarnan then heads to a shady looking place to get Ronar reincarnated, she can only afford the price at this place.

Ronar awakes but he is no longer a drow. He is a lot shorter and has a beard..... he became a dwarf. "W-what happened? Sarnan? You were there when I..... when I died.... Are you-"

She shakes her head, "No. I got you reincarnated after the spider killed you....." She said sadly, scared about what happened and worried about all of this.

Ronar sighs and looks in the mirror, "What.... I'm a stupid dwarf?!" He said madly.


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting Spell book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the real campaign begins. Sarnan ends up in a river and meets the wizard Spellbook, will they survive the alligators, giant frogs and the giant octupus? Will Ronar ever show up again? and other important questions? These new chapters will answers these questions and more! but probably not, lol

The river is racing, some alligators has their mouth open waiting for his food to come, Sarnan and a human. Sarnan coughs and grabs onto a log in the river, "How did we get into this mess?"

"Look! I just fell into this river and I am all wet!" The human yelled.

Sarnan looks around and jumps onto the embankment, "Grab my hand! What's your name anyway?" She said coughing up some water.

"The name's Spell Book, I am a wizard you know, for now anyway!" He said missing her hand and getting pushed towards the alligator.

Sarnan runs after them and then jumps onto a alligator, and stabs the alligator with her silver dagger, causing some blood to go into the water.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" A giant frog plops into the water, shaking the earth. 

Sarnan looks up horrified at the beast, "Oh no....."

The frog's tongue grabs a hold of an alligator and eats it whole, luckily it wasn't the one with Sarnan on it.

Spell Book gets onto the alligator with Sarnan and both of them sigh with relief.

"What's that noise?" Spell Book asks. Sarnan looks frowns, "Oh come on!"

They fall down a water fall.


	4. Chapter 2: After the Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next? Will they survive the fall? Who are they going to encounter next? Find out now in this Chapter of The Great Book Fire!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Sarnan yelled falling down the water fall, seeing a very old Japanese temple. Spell Book is falling with her.

Whack! the landed, on the hard ground.

A little while later, "Ugh..." Sarnan blinks waking up slowly.

Spell Book smiles and looks at her, "Oh good you're awake, well we need a plan."

Sarnan sits up and looks around, they are in a boat and water is coming in flooding the room. She looks up and sees the ceiling is very close.

"What should we do?" Spell Book asks worried.

"JUMP!" Sarnan yells jumping into the water.

Spell Book follows her lead as the boat gets smashed.

They swim though the darkness of the water until they see light.

Sarnan and Spell Book swims up and breathes heavy.

"W-where are we?" She asks looking around in this strange place, with glass containers filled with water and fish.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!?" A guard yells and looks at them.


	5. Chapter 3: The aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarnan and Spell book fights guards, frogs, and an octopus, what else might happen now? You'll find out in this chapter of the great book fire!

Two guards gets ready to fight them. Sarnan jumps out of the water and gets out her ukulele. Spell Book gets out and swings a sword at them and drops it and it lands across the room.

A guard fights Sarnan with his lance. While one slashes Spell Book.

Sarnan and Spell Book casts spells and kills the guards, getting hurt in the process.

Sarnan loots the bodies while Spell book grabs his sword then they hear a "Ribbit!"

They run away while the frog eats the bodies.

There was some tentacles on the land, and a boat full of gold.

Sarnan grabs some treasure then, "Don't touch my treasure!" A voice yelled as a giant octopus comes out of the water.

Sarnan stabs one of the tentacles with her dagger.

Spell Book casts a spell and uses his sword, as they fight.

A pony appears, as Spell Book gets stronger and becomes a samurai.

Sarnan smiles, thinking they are winning the fight.

Then the octopus grabs Spell Book and he eats him.

Sarnan uses a health potion and then pours oil on the treasure filled boat and puts in in the water setting it on fire.

The octopus burns itself alive trying to save his treasure.

Sarnan gets some of Spell Books dead body parts and takes him to town to get him reincarnated.

Spell Book wakes up as a Halfling.


End file.
